Seer Meeting
by texaswookie
Summary: Seers from various shows come together Cordy, Nightman, Gary Hobson, Sam Winchester, Phoebe, and Isaac. Pointless one shot.


**Seer Meeting**

Seers from various shows come together Cordy, Nightman, Gary Hobson, Sam Winchester, Phoebe, and Isaac. Pointless one shot.

Let's see don't own Nightman, Early Edition, Charmed, Angel, Supernatural or Heroes.

* * *

Gary Hobson held back a yawn as he looked up from his paper. Gary snorted a bit at that, his paper please if anything he belonged to the paper not the other way around. He looked up as the door to the bar jangled and quirked an eye up at the young woman that waltz through the door. The girl was a bottle blonde and had some of the more fashionable clothes that he had seen in a while. Fashion that almost never ended up coming into his bar of all places, yet despite the fact that she obviously didn't belong in this place Gary felt an odd connection to the woman. The young woman's nose wrinkled for a moment as her eyes roamed the sports bar in distaste. From the face that she was making Gary half expected her to turn around and go somewhere else. The woman surprised him though by ordering a drink and then turning around and sitting down near a tall young man with shaggy brown hair, travel beaten clothes, a beat up laptop covered in stickers, and a small pile of books. Like the woman Gary felt something from this kid and couldn't be sure what it was that drew him to the pair. Gary shrugged, the woman while different wouldn't be the strangest or oddest person to come and sit in his bar and as long as she paid and didn't cause problems he didn't mind her staying. The kid wouldn't be a problem since he was a lot like a dozen others hanging around the bar.

As the night wore on a tune came from the open door Gary looked and saw a man sitting on the hood of a purple jaguar and playing his heart out on the saxophone. A small crowd had gathered around to listen to the man. Gary looked down at his paper and saw that he still had plenty of time so he might as well sit back and enjoy the free entertainment that had parked itself right outside his bar. Gary looked at the man with interest like the bottle blonde and college kid inside he felt some kind of connection to this man that he couldn't understand.

A dark haired woman leaning against the wall looked him over for a moment then looked at the saxophone player. "So, you going to invite him in? It might be a nice change of place for the place."

Gary looked at her in surprise, "How do you know I have any say in that?" The tall dark haired man asked suspiciously. This woman had the same feeling as the other handful had and he didn't understand it. It wasn't trust he was feeling but he couldn't place the feeling that he was getting either.

"The apron you're wearing, and the fact you can carry a newspaper around without getting in trouble with your boss." The girl pointed out logically.

"Oh, good points," he agreed slightly embarrassed by his reaction.

"Also my sister told me that this place was a fairly popular place despite it not being a club and asked me to see what about it made it stay open since you don't appear to have any of the usual bad pieces of having a bar."

"Thanks I think and you are?"

"Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell." The woman said offering her hand to the man.

"Gary Hobson," The man said shaking the woman's offered hand.

"So do you often have street corner serenades here?" She questioned curiously.

"No I have to admit that this is the first one in long time that I've seen one on this street."

"Too bad he's really good." Phoebe said as she eyed the man appreciatively.

The man finished the song he was playing and then placed his instrument into a case and headed inside to the bar with his case in hand. Gary shrugged as he poured the man a drink. He went around then and ignored people till it was getting near closing time and looked around and saw that the only people left were the college kid, the musician, the well dressed young woman was surprisingly still there the sister of the woman who owned a club, and an artist who was working almost feverishly on something. He heard a merow and looked down and saw Snow's cat looking at him then at the newspaper. Sighing he picked the paper up to see what bit of news had changed at the last minute that was going to make his life difficult after all it had been about to end very nicely. On the front page there was a picture of the bar and it looked like it had been completely trashed. The headline read._ Freak Attack_, and a list of injured and killed were on the front page a page that had all of the people in the bar listed as wounded or in critical condition. According to this someone was going to come through the doors of the bar in about 15 to 20 minutes and trash all of them and the bar. The eyes of four of them were even reported to being gouged out. Amongst the number he was one. He looked up and saw that all of the various people in the room appeared to be having some kind of seizures, the well dressed woman and the college kid seemed to be having the worst attacks and he wondered what was going on. The musician and club girl merely held their heads and seemed to be concentrating on something and the artist in the back appeared to be finishing up whatever it was that he was drawing.

The attacks all seemed to fade and they all looked nervously around each of them seemed to dig in their pockets for something or other and placed themselves around the room in different positions. Gary was about to suggest that they all leave when several creatures pushed the front doors open and then the attack began. The artist used the chair he had been sitting in as a bludgeon to keep the creatures back while the well dressed young woman drew a dagger and leaped on the back of another monster. Gary having read about the attack had moved off to the side and picked up his baseball bat so as the creatures moved forward all he had to do was bring it up and start hitting the things that was attacking him in the face. The young college boy had a gun and hunting knife out that had been hidden in his computer bag and was firing and slashing at the creatures with an almost soldier like manner that bothered Gary more than he would like to admit. The long haired saxophone player was actually fighting the creatures hand-to-hand and was holding his own somehow meeting the enhanced strength of the creatures. The business woman was also holding her own though she was throwing odd bottles and muttering words as she did it causing the creatures to disappear or explode. A few minutes later all of the monsters were dead and each of the group were panting but still standing.

Gary looked around at the damage unhappily, most of it was cosmetic and could be fixed easily enough though he would be missing a few chairs tomorrow it wasn't too bad of a price to pay considering the fact that they could all very easily have been killed tonight by these things. No the real problem was going to be how he was going to get rid of the bodies and explain to the people in here what had just happened.

"Well it's nice to see that I'm not the only seer on the good guy's side around." The well dressed girl said bluntly. "Cause let me tell you thinking that was kind of a drag."

At this all of the various people looked nervously at each other as they realized that they had all known the attack was coming before it had happened. "So, since no one is probably going to share can we just all agree that we try and help people and leave it at that?" The shaggy haired boy pleaded with them all hopefully.

Everyone looked around at each other nervously before Gary sighed and decided to get the ball rolling. "You know what? Fine, I admit it I have certain ways of telling when things are going to go bad and try to stop them. There you happy?"

"Not really, I was kind of hoping that you just happened to already be holding the baseball bat for another reason."

They were interrupted as the creatures exploded and burned themselves away. "Oh they're underworld demons." The well dressed girl said with relief. "That's good, cause I hate having to dispose of the bodies of the other kinds they're just so annoying sometimes and are murder on the wardrobe."

"So if that's all done how about we all have one more before we get back to our own little missions? The saxophone player suggested to the others in a peace offering.

"Yeah, and look on the bright side we now know that we're not exactly alone in what we can do." The others nodded as they all strode up to the bar while Gary Hobson poured them all drinks. Once that was done stories were told of cheerleaders that had to be saved, reliving the day when a demon kept restarting a day, running through the streets of Chicago to help people, demons that give gifts with strings, dimensional pretty boys that wanted to take the gift to help demons, and how to stay focused even while playing in the middle of a set.

AS Gary closed he smiled it was nice not to feel alone it also explained to the bartender why the group had felt so comfortable to him they understood the burden he carried in ways that his parents, Chuck and Marissa never could it was nice to realize that there were people out there like him. The former stockbroker was unaware that each member of the little get together was thinking the same thing as they made their way toward their own beds that night.


End file.
